What is a Shinobi? Sample
by country-grl20
Summary: This story centers around a young girl who is trying to navigate her way through this world despite being raised as a ninja and a young man suddenly thrust into the ninja world when his abilities come to the surface. Along with their close circle of friends, they must protect the world from a threat that has been waiting to tear the world apart. Future Fic. OC's.


So this is my first time writing a Naruto Fic and I'm not too sure I have the feel of the world down yet. This is a future fic set after the Fourth War and beyond that. I'm putting this out there to see what the reaction is and if I should continue. Also any changes I should make, if I'm getting anything wrong or what not. So please let me know what you think!

Plot:

The Allied Shinobi Forces won the Fourth Great Ninja War. They defeated Madara and brought peace back to the Five Great Nations. Decades have past and peace has prevailed now that the ninjas understood each other more. But the ninja way has given way to the modern era. With the rise of technology, the need for ninjas as military strength vanished and their numbers grew small and insignificant. Now the average human has no idea how to access the foreign concept that is chakra, let alone jutsu's. In the modern world that is the twenty first century, with it's 7 billion human population, only a few hundred are real ninjas.  
This story centers around a young girl who is trying to navigate her way through this world despite being raised as a ninja and a young man suddenly thrust into the ninja world when his abilities come to the surface. Along with their close circle of friends, they must protect the world from a threat that has been waiting to tear the world apart.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters only my ideas and my OC's.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Blank white eyes scanned over the nighttime skyline of Tokyo from their perch on the Rainbow Bridge. Strawberry blond hair whipped about a heart shaped face as a gust of wind flew into the bridge. Eyes closed as the young girl concentrated a hair more and an outline of blue could be seen around her feet, holding her to the top of the bridge.

This girl of 17 wasn't your average high schooler, nor your average human. She was descended from a long line of powerful beings able to manipulate their own spiritual and physical energy, mixing it together to do amazing things.

"Kar! We should get going!" A shout reached her ears and she glanced down to confirm that it was indeed her best friend. Hikari nodded and stood up, crouching and jumping down, doing one flip in the air, to meet the green eyed girl on the walkway beside the road.

"Where is Haru? Thought he was with you Nat?" Hikari asked.

Natsumi smiled as she brushed her long black hair behind her ears. "Haru's getting us food. He told me to go get you, knew you were going to be up here, dreaming."

Hikari rolled her eyes, thinking about how well her cousin knew her. "As usual, Haru right, alright, lets get back home before he eats it all." Natsumi giggled as the two girls held up their right hands in front of them forming half of the ram seal. Then in a puff of smoke, they both vanished from sight.

* * *

Reflective black eyes glanced outside a window, seeing the Rainbow Bridge framed perfectly in its wood frame. The eyes flickered back to where he was heading as the young man followed his brother back home.

"Come Kiri!" The little boy smiled, bouncing up and down as he walked down the hallway.

Akira grinned as his brother's dark blue hair caught the light and made him seem like a small angel. Boy did he love this kid. No matter what happened, including losing their parents years ago, the little boy was always able to see the good and live life. "Coming, what do we want for dinner squirt?" Akira asked as he leaned forward over the kid's head to unlock the door to their apartment. His little brother bolted inside and into his room to dump his school stuff off and change.

"Can we do udon? I'm in the mood for pasta." Akira heard his brother reply as he too went to his room to change.

"Sounds good Kenta." Akira replied as he changed into some jeans and a t-shirt. He watched with a smile as the boy started playing with his toy trucks as he started cooking. Akira went into a sort of auto-pilot mode as he fixed food for the two of them, his mind drifting to other thoughts.

"Kiri?" Kenta asked.

"Yea bud?" Akira asked, not really paying 100% to him.

"Don't worry, we still have each other Kiri, no need to be sad."

Akira snapped his head up and watched as Kenta just keep on playing with his toys. How? How did the kid know he was thinking about their parents? Some sort of sixth sense? Akira continued cooking, but his mind was whirling, how did Kenta know?

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

A groan could be heard as springs shifted in the early morning hours. A hand flashed out from underneath the sheets, hitting the alarm clock dead on and silencing it.

"You know, for a ninja, you sure are a late riser…" A voice smirked. A head popped out from under a pillow and glared at the figure leaning against her doorframe.

"Shove it Haru." Hikari groaned again, pushing herself upright, her hair falling in soft waves around her face.

Haru grinned as he watched his cousin slowly wake up and get out of bed with the same blank white eyes that she had. When they first found each other 10 years ago after their mothers had past, Haru didn't know what to think. Their fathers were still in touch with their ancestry and had somehow managed to keep records from almost half a century ago. Something about their ancestors being very influential when ninjas still ruled the world. So when they had moved to the big city to try and blend in more, they found each other and knew they were from the same clan. But at age 7 and 8, Hikari and Haru weren't too sure they were related. Sure they had the same eyes, but Hikari had her thick strawberry blond hair while Haru had really dark brown hair. Plus their personalities were almost polar opposite. Hikari was very loud and outgoing and Haru was quieter and more introverted.

But after moving in together along with their best friend, Natsumi when they entered high school, they found out that they really did have a lot in common. The major plus in their book was that they had the same kind of fighting style and were able to train together.

"Hey don't you have something better to do then just standing there?" Hikari asked, snapping Haru out of his headspace. He rolled his eyes and left, heading for the kitchen where Natsumi was making breakfast.

"Sleeping Beauty up?" Natsumi laughed as she zipped around the island to pull the eggs off the stove.

Haru snorted. "In all her glory." He leaned back against the island as Natsumi filled their plates. "Have you talked to the trio recently?"

Natsumi shook her head. "Nope, not since they left for their training get-a-way a few weeks ago with their parents."

Haru nodded. "That's right, weren't they supposed to come back this week?"

"Thats what Shinji said, he talked to Chouko last night." Natsumi filled him in.

"What did Chouko say?" Hikari asked as she seemed to glide across the floor and into her cousin slightly. Haru let her lean over him to grab her food as she started eating standing up.

"She, Kelino and Shikahu are coming home from their training get-a-way later this week." Natsumi filled her best friend in as she gently pushed her into one of the bar stools against the island.

"I'm still completely jealous." Hikari pouted.

Haru rolled his eyes. "Only you would get jealous that the three of them were dragged out for training in the middle of the mountains."

"Come on Haru, don't you want to get stronger?"

"Sure, just not in the middle of the mountains with my father breathing down the back of my neck." Haru snorted.

"Wow son, nice to know that."

Haru stiffened as Hikari bursted out laughing almost spewing half-chewed food everywhere. "Shit." He hissed as he now felt his father's presence behind him as he walked into the kitchen with Hikari's father.

"Indeed Haru, now I know the perfect torture device to use against you." His father smirked, sharing the same dark brown hair as his son.

"Way to scare him Hachirou." Hikari's father snorted, sporting dark blue hair.

Hachirou chuckled as Haru seemed to shrink. "It's good for the soul every once and a while Ryuu. How are you girls? Keeping him in line?"

Hikari beamed at her 'uncle'. The actual relationship that would connect Hikari and Haru as first cousins went back about 3 or so generations. "You know it Uncle Hach."

Hachirou grinned at his niece and gave her a high five as Ryuu shook his head. "I swear you two are more a like then anyone I know." Ryuu sighed as he planted a kiss into strawberry blond hair.

"I know." Hikari smiled up at her father, their white eyes meeting with a slight smile. She glanced over and saw Haru's posture relax the tinniest bit as Hachirou laughed at him, his hand coming down on his son's shoulder.

"Here you go Hach, Ryuu." Natsumi smiled at her fill-in fathers. Her parents had past away along with her older brother during a shoot-out. They had been killed for being found out as ninjas. The world was terrified of their potential power even though their numbers were insignificant. So whenever one was found and confirmed, the people took it into their own hands and found a way to kill them.

"Thank you Nat." Ryuu smiled, taking the plate offered to him. He and Hachirou had taken her in and under their wings as a daughter and the five had become a small, dysfunctional, but loyal family.

"Alright girls, we should head to school." Haru said as he nodded to his father. Some days he wondered it he was actually supposed to be Ryuu's son, not Hachirou's.

Hikari grumbled, but agreed and they said goodbye, heading to one of the best schools in the area.

* * *

"Up and at 'em squirt!"

A muffled moan could be heard under a bundle of sheets. "Five more minutes….."

Akira chuckled, poking Kenta through the blankets. "A already gave you five extra minuted bud, come on. Time to get ready for school."

"Ok…..ok…." Kenta sighed, digging himself out from under the sheets.

Akria laughed as he let his brother get ready. He was still running the moment in his head when Kenta told him that he didn't need to be sad, he still had him. How did the kid know what he was thinking? Granted, it probably wasn't too hard to guess that it was on his mind a lot, but still. Other moments flashed in his head as well when Kenta seemed to know what he was thinking without him saying anything, like he could sense something change when negative or positive emotions arose within him.

Akira waved goodbye to his brother as he dropped him off at his school, heading for the high school. He walked quietly through the hallways, not really having any friends as his brother was his whole world. He slipped quietly into his first classroom and sat down in his usual spot. He looked up as a laugh caught his attention. He watched as a trio walked into the room, light red hair catching the light and drawing his attention to the figure in the middle.

He had known Hikari, Haru and Natsumi since grade school, but they had always kept to themselves for the most part. Along with their other 5 friends, the 8 of them were pretty much a mystery. They did well in school and never made trouble, but Akira always had this feeling around them. This sense of a much bigger presence then what they seemed to emit. He always had a feeling in the back of his mind that he wouldn't want to get them mad.

"Hey Akira."

And then there was Hikari. Akira looked up to see her smile and wave and then turn her attention to her best friend as they sat down and started talking about the test in the class. She always greeted him with a smile, every morning, without fail since they first started having classes together. She seemed more open then the others, never really saying anything more then hello to him, but also never forgetting that he was there.

He didn't dwell on it much more as the sensei started handing out the test and his attention went right to trying to pass the class.

Hikari sighed as she finished and stood up. She handed the sensei her test and walked out into the hall were a few of her classmates were dawdling. She found herself a spot on the wall and sat down on the floor, leaning back. She closed her eyes and took a breath. She took the opportunity of the quiet hallway to practice her sensing skills. She couldn't activate her dōjutsu as it would only cause questions to be bombarded at her by the kids in the hallway though.

_Damn humans._

Hikari had learned at a young age to conceal the fact that she was a ninja. Even though they were few in number, the world feared the potential of ninjas. She thought it was a bit ridiculous though. The decline in their numbers was due to modern technology growth in the military most predominately. The Way of the Ninja had declined as technology took their purpose as a fighting force. It didn't help that due to the Fourth Great Ninja War, the ninja population had been cut in half by Madara and Obito, let alone Kaguya.

The ninja way had barely been holding on after the war was finally won. Since ninja found peace with each other afterwards, others began to believe that there was no need for ninja anymore. As a result, in the next generation, only half of the normal population was taught to mold chakra. And with the already cut-in-half ninja population, only a quarter of the usual population grew up to be ninja. The same thing happened for the next few generations until the present time. Now only a few hundred ninja existed in a world of 7 billion. The art of chakra, jutsus, and everything ninja faded over time. So even though people remember what ninja are, they couldn't even possibly begin to try and mold chakra. Only those with ancestors who had been raised and trained as ninja since the last great war were able.

Hikari remembered one night when her father and Uncle Hach had sat down her and Haru when they were 11 or 12. They had pulled out a huge poster board sized sheet of paper and unraveled it. It was a bit old, but new writing was visible at the bottom of the sheet.

Her and Haru's name.

_'This is our family tree Haru, Hikari.'_

She would always remember those words along with the image of her family tree. In the center was the tree of her main clan, those that possessed the same eyes as she and Haru did along with their fathers. But added to the outer edges was her Great Grandfather's family, the family name she and her father carried to this day and Haru's Great Grandmother's own small family. Both were not apart of the clan of dōjutsu users, but had been accepted into the family regardless.

She smiled, her eyes still closed as she stretched her senses to feel the surrounding area. She still remembered the tale her father and uncle told her and Haru about their Great Grandparents and their close friends during the Fourth War. She couldn't believe what they put on the line to protect each other. One day she hoped she had something that precious to protect…

"Hey Hikari."

Maybe she already did…

Hikari opened her eyes to see a young girl standing in front of her, her pale blue eyes smiling as she brushed back her straw blond colored hair. "Kelino!" Hikari smiled as she stood up and enveloped the girl in a big hug.

Kelino laughed and hugged her friend back. "Hey day dreamer, thinking of our Great Grandparents again, huh?"

Hikari snorted and stepped back, wagging her finger at the blond. "Told you not to to that."

Kelino shrugged. "Ma says its good practice."

"So how was the trip? Learn a lot?" Hikari asked, keeping her questions vague enough that her classmates couldn't pick up on anything that could compromise their secret as ninja.

"Tons. I know you were jealous, probably still are knowing you." Kelino smirked.

Hikari beamed. "Of course! And as usual, Haru didn't understand, but you should have seen his face when Uncle Hach snuck up on his ass and caught him mocking his own father!" Hikari giggled, Kelino joining her.

"Hey, stop bringing that up, alright?" Haru scoffed as he walked out of the classroom followed by Natsumi.

"Ino!"

"Nat!" The two girls laughed and hugged each other tightly.

"So how was the trip? Chouko and Shikahu still alive too?" Natsumi giggled.

"Yup, they're catching up with Shinji and Kaito right now." Kelino nodded. "But you know Shikahu, always complaining about what a drag it all was and about how it wanted to just watch the clouds all day."

Haru snorted. "He's completely lazy sometimes. Such a brilliant mind put to waste somedays."

The girls giggled as the bell rung.

Hikari looked up and paled. "Crap! Got to go! My class is on the other side of campus, see you guys later!" She called over her shoulder as she slung her backpack over her shoulder and ran down the hall. Her eyes widened as she saw Akira walk out of the classroom and into her path. "Shit." She cursed under her breath. She placed more weight in her right foot as she pushed off of it and zipped to the left quicker then a normal person. She continued on as if nothing had happened, hoping no one noticed.

"Damn, hope no one noticed that one." Natsumi winced as she saw Hikari zip around a boy in their class with more speed then a normal human could muster up.

"She has to be more careful." Haru shook his head. "See you girls later…" He waved, turning around as he headed in the opposite direction then his cousins.

Akira blinked as a flash of red went through his vision. He blinked rapidly, seeing Hikari running off towards his right and her cousin, best friend and another close friend on his left shaking their heads. What just happened? Did Hikari do something?

* * *

So any ideas on who the gang's related to?

Hikari?

Haru?

Akira?

Natsumi?

Kelino?

Chouko?

Shikahu?

Kenta?

Shinji and Kaito you don't know yet, but you could always guess haha...

And Ryuu and Hachirou are in the same boat as Hikari and Haru as their fathers

I did give you pretty big hints without saying it outloud, but you still might have to guess a little bit, especially with Natsumi as there is only one slight hint as to who she could be related to.

* * *

So I forgot to say it before but this is a VERY ROUGH DRAFT. Please take that into consideration when giving me advice. Depending on reception I still have a few different ways that I might want to take this story in, especially in the early chapters. So let me know what you think!


End file.
